Horror Land
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | |- ! Appearances: | } |- ! Theme: | } |- ! Price: | } |- ! Hero: | } |- ! Difficulty (on a 1 - 5 scale, with 5 being the hardest): | } |} "Take a dive into this horror themed rollercoaster!" - In-game description of Horror Land Horror Land is a seasonal world that is initially available in the Worlds and mobile version of Rail Rush. It represents the Western holiday of Halloween. Premise It is Halloween and the ghosts of the dead rise to terrify the living in this dark world, which is also filled with other ghoulish terrors, including mansions with frightening woodwork, haunted cemeteries and thorny forests. Those who dare to enter this world must be very brave to do so... Sections Pictures of this world can be found here. There are three sections in this world. Each section has its unique hazard(s). *'Thorny Forest:' Any run in Horror Land begins in a forest filled with spookily trees with frightening, sharp thorns. *'Haunted Mansion:' Sometimes, the course may lead into a wooden mansion, which is filled with clever wooden traps that are sure to give anyone a scare! *'Graveyard:' Sometimes, the course may lead outside into a wide-open graveyard, but that is exactly where the ghosts are, and they are not your friends... Hazards A full walkthrough video for this world can be found here. You may wish to turn on annotations, if possible, to see all hazards and sections. Be aware of the following hazards while playing in this world: *'Upper Hazard - Pointy Planks:' In the haunted mansions, a pointy plank-like obstacle may suddenly lower over the left or right tracks, intending to knock the head off of any unlucky rider. (Some evil laughter can be heard when this happens.) This mean trick can only be avoided by crouching. *'Lower Hazard - Thorny Tendril Coil:' In the thorny forest, a giant thorny tendril may wrap itself over the left or right tracks. It can only be avoided by jumping. *'Side Hazard - Giant Skeleton Arm:' In the thorny forest, a giant skeleton arm may also appear beside the central track, with its pointy fingers hanging above that track. To avoid being plucked off, the player must lean away from the skeleton arm. *'Lane Hazard - Wooden Planks: ' In the haunted mansion, there may be portions of the course where three railroad tracks are available, but one or two of them are blocked off by (a) tall wooden plank(s) that flip(s) down from the ceiling. The wooden planks each have a crude painting of a jack o'lantern. This obstacle is best overcome by staying on the central track so that you only have to perform one hop if the central track is cut off. Staying on the side tracks can be dangerous because if your track and the central track get blocked by wooden planks, you may not have enough time to get to the other side, leading to a high-speed accident. *'Special Hazard - Ghost Parade: ' In the graveyard, there will be three railroad tracks, but dozens of ghosts will travel upon any of the three tracks towards the player. These ghosts are dangerous on contact and the player must switch tracks to avoid getting knocked over. Jack O'Lantern can kill some of the ghosts with his pitchfork to make it easier for the player to survive this hazard. Category:Worlds